


Autographs Are No Walk In The Park

by Elemental_sorceress1



Series: Hello Dolly [13]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Female-OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:44:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental_sorceress1/pseuds/Elemental_sorceress1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to the park, Clint and Dolly run into an unexpected problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autographs Are No Walk In The Park

Dolly laid down next to the bench in the dog park when Clint tied her leash to the leg, and began chewing on the stuffed monkey she had carried from the car. Clint was reading a book as he sat on the bench, sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun. Phil was supposed to meet them in the park after a meeting at SHIELD so they could take a walk together.

Clint was interrupted from his reading by Dolly barking a few minutes later, when he looked up he saw a Doberman running off with Dolly's stuffed monkey Phil had bought her after she had gotten help for him when he had fallen out of the shower in it's mouth. Dolly looked to him, brown eyes looking sad at having her toy stolen and Clint pet her, untying her leash and following after the other dog. They found the dog lying at the feet of a woman with brown hair hanging loose around her shoulders, wearing a pair of jeans with holes all through them and green t-shirt with a pair of red converse. She was reading a book, black leash hanging out of the black tote bag that was placed next to her on the bench.

"Excuse me" Clint said, the woman didn’t look up from her book but she sighed so Clint knew she had heard him.

"What?" She asked, voice clearly showing her annoyance.

"Your dog took my dogs toy from her, I just wanted to get it back" Clint told her, she still didn’t look up.

"Not my problem. If you don't want him taking your toys then watch your dogs toy or don't bring them" She told him.

"It's her toy, I shouldn’t have to leave my dog with nothing to play with at the dog park because your dog likes to steal other dogs stuff" Clint said.

"Well you’re not getting it back" She retorted, not once looking up.

"Look, that toy was a special gift to her after she saved my life, it's her favorite toy" Clint told her.

"Again, not my problem" She replied.

"Please just give her toy back,” Clint said, the woman finally looked up, face annoyed before she stopped suddenly and her mouth fell open.

"You’re Hawkeye! You’re an Avenger!" she nearly screeched.

"Uh yeah" Clint nodded.  
"I can't believe I'm meeting an Avenger, my friends are never going to believe this! Can I get a picture?" she asked, digging her cell phone out of her pocket.

"I'll make you a deal, you give me back my dogs toy I'll take a picture with you and autograph something if you want, sound fair?" Clint asked and she nodded eagerly, wrestling the stuffed blue monkey from her dog’s mouth and handing it to Clint. Dolly took her toy from his hand happily, letting him tie her leash to the bench while the woman stood beside him, holding her cell phone out and snapping a picture. She checked it before snapping one more and doing the same before shoving it in her pocket and digging through her tote bag before she pulled out a notebook and sharpie, handing them both to him to sign. Clint signed his codename on the notebook under the name she told him to write before handing it back to her. She squealed with a huge smile and wave as he walked away, Dolly trotting along beside him.

"There you are" Phil sighed once they made it back to the bench they had abandoned when they had left to get Dolly's toy. It was the bench closest to the entrance to the dog park and where Phil was supposed to meet them.

"Sorry, we had to go get Dolly's toy back from a dog that stole it" Clint explained, watching as Phil bent down to pet Dolly on the head.

"How did that go?" Phil asked, allowing Dolly to lick at his face and hands. 

"Not well at first, the owner wouldn’t give it back until she saw who I was" Clint replied.

"Well you got her toy back in the end, that's what counts" Phil replied. Clint smiled at his lover as they started on their walk, holding hands above Dolly's head.


End file.
